I Do
by xXnatedawgXx
Summary: It's Joe and Iola's 3rd anniversary and a surprise awaits an unsuspecting Iola. 4th in my series of one-shots.


This story is dedicated to my two reviewers, Hardy True and iamagaraeagas :)

They made me smile and incredibly happy with their like of my previous one-shot, so they deserve a special mention.

The song is 'I Do' by Westlife.

Now on to the story…

* * *

19 year old Iola Morton pulled up into Joe Hardy's driveway. It was their 3 year anniversary and they were celebrating in style. As she stopped, Joe came out, dressed in a tuxedo.

"Hello Miss Morton," he smiled as she got out. "You're looking very underdressed tonight." She rolled her eyes, yes she was very underdressed. The jacket she wanted to wear was in the wash and the dress she was wearing was the epitome of the phrase 'little black dress'. It was black and seemed to get smaller every time she wore it.

"Ready to go?" she asked as he shut her door.

"Yup, get in," he answered, motioning to his yellow convertible.

The restaurant was pleasantly warm as they walked in from the cool March air. As she looked around, she heard Joe asking for their reservation.

"This way, sir." Joe pulled her by the hand as he followed the maître d' to their table.

The dinner went fast and the next thing she knew, they were ordering desert.

"Do you remember when you asked me out?" Iola asked, smiling at the memory

"How could I forget," Joe grimaced.

_Joe pulled up in Iola's drive. He'd been taking her home a lot lately, but she didn't mind. Just as she was about to open the door, Joe stopped her._

"_Hey, Iola?" She looked at him_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're a really great girl, you know that?" he said shyly_

"_Um… Thanks, you're a real great guy."_

"_Well, my point is…" he stopped_

"_Your point is?" Where was this going?_

"_I…I…I was just wo-wondering…" he stuttered_

"_You were just wondering?" she repeated again_

"_I was just wondering, do you want to go out with me, I mean, be my girlfriend?" he finally managed, his face a very unflattering shade of red._

"_Um, okay, sure," she answered, visibly shocked._

"_Cool, I guess I better go now, they'll wonder what we're doing."_

"_Yeah, you better. See ya." She practically ran to the door, a mixture of emotions going through her head._

"You were so cute." Iola pinched his cheek

"Stop is you're embarrassing me." He swiped her hand away. Just then, dessert arrived and all was silent again.

Joe stared at Iola, man she was beautiful. Memories were running through his head as he ate. Memories of when he asked her to Prom; when he asked her out; their first kiss;; that night when things 'went too far'. He bowed his head at the thought. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey, Iola?" he managed, his throat dry. "Could we talk for a minute?"

_Tell me can you feel my heart beat  
Tell me as I kneel down at your feet  
I knew there would come a time  
When these two hearts would  
entwined just put your hand in mine  
Forever_

She nodded as she put her spoon down.

"Iola, you are the most beautiful, talented and funny girl and I'm lucky to have you. It's just, it doesn't seem like things are moving forward and we've been getting too involved in other things."

_For so long I have been an island  
When no-one could ever  
reach the shores  
And we've got a whole lifetime to share  
And I'll always be there, darling this I swear_

She stared at him a scared look coming across her face. He pushed on. "We've tried to get the spark back into our relationship, so to say, but it just isn't there, so I think maybe it's time we did something."

_So please believe me  
For these words I say are true  
And don't deny me  
A lifetime loving you  
And if you ask will I be true  
Do I give my all to you  
Then I will say I do_

Tears were filling her eyes. "I think we should move on, you know, to bigger and better things."

_I'm ready to begin this journey  
Well I'm with you with every step you take  
And we've got a whole lifetime to share  
And I'll always be there  
Darling this I swear_

She nodded silently. He paused, "Iola, you were the first girl I loved and I just want to say, whatever happens after tonight, I'll always love you, okay?" Again, she nodded. He'd started rambling. That couldn't be good. "Well, since we aren't going anywhere with our relationship, I've decided to do something." Still rambling. He fumbled with the items in his pocket before taking his hand out.

_So please believe me  
For these words I say are true  
And don't deny me  
A lifetime loving you  
And if you ask will I be true  
Do I give my all to you  
Then I will say I do_

"Iola, I can never say this enough, you are the most beautiful and the funniest girl I know and I was wondering," his hand came above the table, he stood and bent before her on one knee, "will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

_Come on just take my hand oh come on  
Lets make a stand for our love  
But I know this is so hard to believe  
So please_

With that, she burst into tears, her make-up starting to run. Without saying a word, she stood up and left. Joes head slammed onto the table as interested couples looked towards him, giving him sympathetic looks.

After 5 minutes, Joe was sure she wasn't going to come back, but, she did. She came and slowly sat in her seat.

"Joe," she managed before the tears came again. "I love you too." She swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "And I do want to marry you." The restaurant became silent, filled with only the sound of the occasional sniff from some of the other women. Joe blinked back tears, grinning like a mad man, as he placed the ring on her finger.

_So please believe me  
For these words I say are true  
And don't deny me  
A lifetime loving you  
And if you ask will I be true  
Do I give my all to you  
Then I will say I do_

'Mrs Joe Hardy,' Iola thought to herself with a smile as Joe kissed her.

_Slow down, you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you want to be  
Before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight  
Tonight... _


End file.
